pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Energy X
Heath Can I move Heath to Heath (game) as there is a character in the anime called Heath. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:55, October 5, 2015 (UTC) :I've moved to to Heath (game) because there is a manga called Pokémon Ranger - the Comic and if renamed to Heath (Ranger), it will be assumed that he is in the manga and I'm naming manga counterparts who appear in that manga (Ranger). That is the reason I have renamed pages. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:02, October 5, 2015 (UTC) ::It already existed as (Kalos), look. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:10, October 5, 2015 (UTC) :::Also, I think sometime in the future, movies might have to be renamed as some have manga counterparts. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:15, October 5, 2015 (UTC) :::Of course. That will be something to do in future but we can leave it for the time being. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:17, October 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::Also, I think we can merge another wiki too in the future. Pokemon ReBurst Wiki. It isn't active too. http://reburst.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_R%C3%A9BURST_Wiki. 09:18, October 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::And possibly this wiki too in the future. http://pokemonreburst.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_R%C3%A9BURST_Wiki. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:25, October 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I'll do that. Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:10, October 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I'm also going to make the redirects up for deletion as they aren't needed anymore. Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:33, October 5, 2015 (UTC) PT7 What do you think should happen to the page? make the info already on it into a volume page or keep it as it is? same goes for some others too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:52, October 5, 2015 (UTC) :Righty, I'm planning to move the info on PT7, RC and RBC to volume pages. The residual page will be like ETP and other like, Adventures. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:02, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :And GRT too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:09, October 6, 2015 (UTC) RBC As you may have noticed, I'm delving into Ranger Batonnage. It's only four chapters long. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:14, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :And so too with Ranger manga. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:23, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :Found manga on Colosseum too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:34, October 6, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm going to move Tiffany to Tiffany (Go-Rock-Quads) as there is another Tiffany and one of the other Go-Rock-Quads members has the name in the name of the page. Ellis99 VII & VIII 16:54, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Already done. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:03, October 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm planning on writing the chapters of it. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:04, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::I'll postpone this till then then. Do you write the plots too? Just wondering. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:14, October 8, 2015 (UTC) ORAS manga I think in the future, the volume pages might have to be renamed as they will probably be released as full volumes instead of mini-volumes, like BW manga as they released as full volumes eventually. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:29, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :Also, I think this could soon be in use after I have tried to solve a current problem with it. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:29, October 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Solved it. I think it can be used for Pokemon that you interact with to capture like Deoxys and Rayquaza at Sky Pillar and Kyogre and Groudon at Cave of Origin. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:47, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Righty. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:16, October 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::May I put something in the Bot Requests too? Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:17, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::Okay. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:20, October 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Actually, it turns out it isn't needed. Sorry 'bout that. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:23, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Sorry. Go the right one now. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:27, October 7, 2015 (UTC) I've expanded Southern Island with the template I was talking about before. Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:56, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :I've made the template work now. It can be used. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:32, October 7, 2015 (UTC) XY manga http://pokespexy.tumblr.com/, this link seems to have chapter 17, which I see that we don't have. It may contain more but I haven't delved into it yet. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:15, October 8, 2015 (UTC) I've looked into it and the Tumblr site has chapters 17-14. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:18, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :Also, chapters 9-8. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:21, October 8, 2015 (UTC) XY and ORAS template I'm going to create templates similar to this and others. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:36, October 9, 2015 (UTC) :In case we need them in future. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:37, October 9, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm also going to change to too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:04, October 9, 2015 (UTC) :::I also think I have found a way to use the link templates on region templates too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:25, October 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::They should all be able to be used properly now as all of them are now and, hopefully, can use around them when using the templates. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:30, October 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::It works with . Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:33, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Back Everything seems back to normal now. Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:34, October 9, 2015 (UTC) News Sir! Great news.Pokemon Z is confirmed so please get information for Pokemon Z so make a new page. NO fanfiction so be pleased. Superastrocraft9000 (talk) 16:11, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Rename This needs renaming to Deoxys EM. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:16, October 10, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:47, October 10, 2015 (UTC) I'm going to move this to Generation VI TMs and HMs. Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:57, October 11, 2015 (UTC) :And the Gen 3 one too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:59, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Move pages I am thinking of moving all the images to a separate page called Thunder/Gallery for example. This is because some pages are crowded with images and the focus will be on that instead of the info the page. Also the amount of images and the info added will create a small amount of lag for the phone users and will take longer to load. If we decide to remove some images because not everything is important, Kyurem147 will most likely disagree and add the images back because they are 'important' without giving any reason. And when we remove it again, he will surely add them back. I think I am able to make a Tab template, showing the tabs of the page above, making it easier to click on the other subpage.--Lordranged7 (talk) 08:44, October 10, 2015 (UTC) :If I may suggest, why do you use Gallery Box instead? Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:46, October 10, 2015 (UTC) :It can be used, yes, but that will only help to scroll through the images. It will not help to decrease the lag nor the longer loading time.--Lordranged7 (talk) 08:50, October 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Ahh. good point. If it takes time, I will have to agree with you on it. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:52, October 10, 2015 (UTC) It can be done. I has on other pages on here, X. I also think we should have a template to display moves that look different from game to game, like how Bulba has it. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:56, October 10, 2015 (UTC) I think that instead of using manga, game would be better. 12 is a good amount but I am mostly likely sure that Kyurem147 will add them back, called it 'important' and he most likely will not listen to our messages.--Lordranged7 (talk) 08:57, October 10, 2015 (UTC) :He never does. I've messaged him before and he never answers back. It can be irritating. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:00, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Those will be nice, but I am not sure if there is someone we is able to make those boxes. I don't think I am able to make those either. I can try it out though.--Lordranged7 (talk) 09:13, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Heh my bad. It's just I am not really good on those template stuff. I might be able to figure out the color coding.--Lordranged7 (talk) 09:17, October 10, 2015 (UTC) How do you like my version of your template? Here. Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:37, October 11, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. You can change the colour to how you like. Ellis99 VII & VIII 06:50, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Reply from a Reply Check out youtube and the forms of Zygarde all came from this new game! Superastrocraft9000 (talk) 10:13, October 10, 2015 (UTC) XY&Z http://www.pokebeach.com/2015/10/xy-and-z-trademark-filed It's been trademarked. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:43, October 10, 2015 (UTC) :While reading further down. They said that it will only be a few days till CoroCoro comes out with, probably, some leaks. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:00, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Route template I'm going to alter it in my sandbox as the image section doesn't appear. Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:34, October 10, 2015 (UTC) :Also, may I add Roaming Pokemon section to region pages too? Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:12, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Re:Template The template really does look nice. Should I start applying it?--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:56, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Nah, I don't have any proposal, alright, I'll go ahead.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:14, October 11, 2015 (UTC) TMs and HMs templates I'm going to create the rest of them. Gen III and VI have already been created. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:19, October 12, 2015 (UTC) :All done. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:11, October 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:39, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Type logo I think I may have solved something. here. If put onto this, it might use the logos instead of ones created here. Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:13, October 12, 2015 (UTC) :Also, Advanced Generation series has a new name, Pokemon the Series: Ruby and Sapphire. Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:36, October 12, 2015 (UTC) ::It's like that on Amazon. I'll have a look around the internet to see if it's like that with other older series. Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:39, October 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Also, the other bureaucrat at Pokemon Adventures Wiki has been on in the last half hour. You might want to talk to her again. Ellis99 VII & VIII 16:57, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Origin's Pokemon I was thinking of separating pokemon that have Origin's sections on them and create them into stand-alone pokemon articles, like trailer pokemon. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:32, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :I'll do it soon. Ellis99 VII & VIII 06:52, October 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Blue's Pokemon, since Pidgeot appears in the manga, do you think it should split into Blue's Pidgeot (Adventures) and Blue's Pidgeot (Origins). Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:05, October 15, 2015 (UTC) I don't think some of those are needed. Some had very short appearences. Also we don't need every single pokemon on here. Ironic coming from me.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:05, October 16, 2015 (UTC) :In my defense, I think we should do them as it makes us more distinguished from Bulba as they only do notable pokemon. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:24, October 16, 2015 (UTC) I mean the ones apart from Brock's and Giovanni's. There were no non being attacked images. Hence the very short part. That's why the Berrybaker kids Makuhita got deleted by Shock because it was short.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:32, October 16, 2015 (UTC) What the short part. It wouldn't make sense.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:37, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Fine. I don't it's good idea, but if you're sure I'll agree to it.--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:23, October 16, 2015 (UTC) I've removed Origins info on the pokemon pages belonging to the Elite Four. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:15, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Manga artwork Do you think that artwork for the manga should be uploaded? (I've uploaded both Organisms) Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:17, October 16, 2015 (UTC) :Just wanted to known because there is tons of artwork of manga characters form the main manga series from the site you got the chapter pages for GRT. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:32, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Re:365 Thanks for your message~--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:51, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Ash-Greninja Looks like there is blades on its back that it can use http://i.imgur.com/14H094b.jpg (found on Serebii Forums). Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:51, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Kwj1991 14:45, October 17, 2015 (UTC)Excuse me could add Greninja on episode XY92 please? Split I think we should have a template that suggests a split for an article. Plus, doesn't this have the same meaning as this? Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:18, October 17, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for agreeing with me. I'll create a template soon. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:30, October 18, 2015 (UTC) ::I've created it but I'm having a problem. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:52, October 18, 2015 (UTC) :::The thing is you have to do to get to the reason part, if you only want to split it into two and three articles. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:38, October 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::Can you read the message above please. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:43, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Message Hi! How can I contact an admin to talk about an affiliation?? Seiryu6 (talk) 22:42, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Something like "from other wikias" where you add our button and we add your button or something like a partnership (we can talk about that if you are interested) (this is the website http://www.pokemon-trainer.com/ ) Seiryu6 (talk) 17:00, October 18, 2015 (UTC) :If I may butt in, I support the affiliation as I like that site due to its info. So you can count me as a supporter of the act. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:39, October 18, 2015 (UTC) ::I would agree too. Utkar22 08:01, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Wikiamem This user keeps uploading artwork from Bulba. I have checked. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:35, October 19, 2015 (UTC) That's true. Sorry about that. Wikiamem (talk) 08:50, October 19, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for realising that your not supposed to do that, W. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:14, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Blue Adventures He returns in XY Chapter. Look, http://pokespeblog.tumblr.com/. Yay! Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:16, October 19, 2015 (UTC)